official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Skiatook, Oklahoma
Skiatook is a town in Tulsa County, Oklahoma, with portions extending into Osage County. The population of the town is 7,397. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the town is: 74.52% White (5,512) 15.07% Native American (1,115) 8.87% Other (656) 1.54% Black or African American (114) 16.6% (1,227) of Skiatook residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Skiatook has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The town reported 11 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.37 murders a year. Pokemon See the Osage and Tulsa County pages for more info. Fun facts * When a post office was established in Rogers' store in the 1880s, the place was named Ski-a-took. An Osage Indian, Skiatooka, was a frequent trader at the post, so it has been suggested this may be the connection which resulted in the town's name. In 1892, the name was changed from Ski-a-took to its present form. Historical records have conflicting data as to the origin of Skiatook's name. One story is that the town was founded on land which was the home of a prominent Osage Indian, Skiatooka, and the community around his home was called Skiatooka's Settlement. ** Another story is that the name was Cherokee in origin meaning either "big injun me" or describing a large man or a vast tract of land. ** Yet another story, told by local natives of Osage descent, is that after a tornado struck the settlement in its early years, while trying to describe to white settlers what had happened in broken English, natives used the phrase "sky-a-took". Literally meaning, the sky had taken the settlement. This story is at least four generations old – and in native tradition – handed down by word of mouth. * The Battle of Chustenahlah was fought just west of Skiatook, on December 26, 1861, during the American Civil War. A band of 9,000 pro-Union Native Americans was forced to flee to Kansas in bitter cold and snow in what became known as the "Trail of Blood on the Ice." The victorious Confederates captured 160 women and children, 20 blacks, 30 wagons, 70 yoke of oxen, about 500 Indian horses, several hundred head of cattle, 100 sheep, and large quantities of supplies. Casualties were 9 killed and 40 wounded for the Confederates. Colonel McIntosh in his official report estimated the Indians' loss as 250. A historical marker commemorates the battle. * Skiatook Lake is located west of the city. Sport fishing is very popular and Skiatook Lake has several annual fishing tournaments. Largemouth bass, black and white crappie, channel catfish, and several species of sunfish are plentiful in Skiatook Lake. * There are several places open to camping, including Tallchief Cove, Bull Creek and Twin Points campgrounds. Other parks on the lake include Blackdog Park, Osage Park, Quapaw Park, Hominy Landing and Skiatook Point. * Ronnie Dunn of the country music band Brooks & Dunn lived in Skiatook as a teenager. * Skiatook hosts several events throughout the year, including the Pioneer Days Festival, complete with a parade, fly-in, Chili cook-off, art show, tractor show, car show, delicious food from various vendors, rides, vintage planes, and a rodeo; the "Fantasy in the Sky" Fourth of July celebration with concerts, food, and fireworks at the local airport; a Bluegrass Festival; a fine art & quilt show in October; various fishing tournaments; and a Christmas parade. * Skiatook has a bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, electric showers, a municipal airport, Walmart, Nintendo World, a few RV parks, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, a bit of fast food, some public battle fields, a sports complex, Tractor Supply Co., Cedar Crest Golf Course, Bull Dog 100 Woodfired Pizza, a museum, and a few other things. Category:Oklahoma Towns Category:Oklahoma Cities